


Bubble Gum is Not So Sweet...

by thepapersandwiches



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bb is not pure, Don't Ask, F/M, French Kiss, smug raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepapersandwiches/pseuds/thepapersandwiches
Summary: Raven is being annoying , but that's Beast Boy's job?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while chewing gum and honestly it could not be worse

Raven and BeastBoy sat on the couch in the Titans Tower common room. BeastBoy had a disgruntled frown on his face and was seemingly determined not to look Raven’s way. She, on the other hand, was grinning extremely contentedly, while very noticeably chewing a piece of gum. Every once in awhile, when she caught BeastBoy sneaking a glance, Raven would blow a bubble, pop it, and repeat until he was thoroughly seething and looked away again.  
Earlier they had gone grocery shopping for the Titans, and Raven had gotten herself a pack of gourmet Plum-flavored gum. It looked absolutely delicious, but BeastBoy couldn't get any for himself, as he had blown his money on ‘Bubble Bots 4’. Even worse, Raven wouldn't share, but she fully knew how much it irked BeastBoy that she did this. So she continued blowing bubbles. And he continued being annoyed.   
Now, BeastBoy was practically foaming at the mouth. He knew he was obnoxious sometimes, but these lengths were completely out of his league. While he was speculating how this couldn't get worse, Raven scooted closer to him. Just close enough that he could hear her chewing it. Every burst was louder. Every bubble seemed larger. Exactly how much would she tease him about this?   
He reached up to cover his pointed ears, and as he did (as much as he could), he had an idea. A clever, mean, and awful idea. It would be the perfect revenge.  
Raven started to inflate a small bit of her gum, and she peeked over to see if BeastBoy was still watching. His gaze was set on her intently. He was also very, very close. Though he was only about half a foot away from her, he started leaning in even tighter. Looking into his eyes, Raven was suddenly paralyzed. He had cast a spell on her so powerful she couldn't break it. It was as if time had stopped for her. Her bubble remained unpopped. Her face muscles tensed the tiniest bit as BeastBoy’s came nearer.   
Then, in one swift movement, he attacked. As he closed the gap between them, one of his fangs popped the gum. But that didn't matter, because the next moment their lips made contact. His lips were warm, but firm. Making quick work of it, BeastBoy slipped his tongue through the gap in her lips granted by the bubble.   
For a couple seconds, they both maintained the contact, but they soon fell apart from each other. Quickly over her strange spell, Raven gasped for air, and then looked up at BeastBoy, not knowing if she was appalled or amazed. She still hadn't gathered her thoughts yet.  
“Wh-What was that?!” She rasped. BeastBoy tilted his head, much akin to the way a puppy might. With an innocent bat of his eyelashes, slowly but surely, he opened his mouth - and blew a bubble.


End file.
